


Мысли

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Animal Death, Child Abuse, Dark, Dark Thoughts, Gen, Pre-Canon, Violence, kid crona
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Это, может, всего лишь ее глупые мысли, придумки; если долго-долго думать в темноте, они будут набухать в твоей голове без спроса.





	Мысли

Хрона была раньше Рагнарека.

Эта мысль появляется внезапно, и Хрона хватается за нее и начинает смаковать. О да, раньше. Он тек по ее венам не всегда. Его когда-то не было, а Хрона — Хрона была. Она так плохо помнит, каково это, быть без Рагнарека, но она _была_; кровь в ее венах текла, кажется, красная, но в этом она уже не уверена. Это, может, всего лишь ее глупые мысли, придумки; если долго-долго думать в темноте, они будут набухать в твоей голове без спроса. Так всегда случается, когда остается только лежать; когда уже все выплакала до головной боли, накричалась, что в горле теперь першит, подумала о своем несносном поведении — раз сто повторив про себя «надо слушаться госпожу Медузу» — и больше делать нечего. В пустой голове сначала так же темно, как и снаружи, и Хрона смотрит неотрывно перед собой и ждет. Но потом реальность размывается перед глазами, и Хрона думает, то о том, то о другом; это плохие мысли, которые не приводят ни к чему хорошему: в голове расцветают картинки — кислотные, болезненные, реальные. Хроне это не нравится; ей этого не хочется, ей ничего не хочется — только чувствовать всем телом холодный пол и смотреть в ту сторону, где должна быть дверь, сейчас размазанная темнотой: вдруг войдет Медуза? Но Медуза не заходит и не заходит, и мысли лениво расползаются по ее голове; она такая маленькая для всех этих мыслей. Они выплескиваются наружу, заполняют всю комнату, и Хроне становится трудно дышать.

Мыслей так много, они часто повторяются, но всегда по-разному, обрастают другими деталями, сшиваются между собой или распадаются на новые. Обрывок кошмарного сна или дурная выдумка из черной комнаты — или же это взаправду было? Хрона может сказать, она всегда точно знает — как только выходит из комнаты. Но никто не спрашивает тогда, и Хроне самой неважно: она голодная и измотанная, и ей надо убить кролика (она убивает его столько раз, когда лежит на холодном полу, перебирая каждый способ снова и снова, пока не вспоминает все, теперь это совсем не страшно); потом она ест жидкую кашу, чтобы не рвало с голодухи. Медуза говорит: прошло пять дней. Хрона ей не верит, она лежала там целую вечность, плакала, убивала кроликов, бродила по пустыне, сбегала и возвращалась, смотрела на разбитые в кровь руки; кровь была красной, и раны не заживали, и не заживали, и не заживали, и не…

Хрона дёргается и не думает об этих глупых мыслях, она смотрит вокруг, довольно щурясь от приятного теплого света, и слушает Медузу, каждое слово, потому что ее голос живой и мягкий — настоящий, и Хроне нравится его слушать. Она слушает и не думает о комнате и о дурацких мыслях из нее; они приходят сами, чуть позже, яркими картинками, такими настоящими и живыми, и Хрона кусает губы и морщит лоб: неужели это взаправду было?

Хрона не знает. Закрывает глаза, видит свои разбитые красные руки и с досадой трет лицо. Неужели было? Неужели не было? Рагнарека не было — когда-то его не было, Хрона думает об этом, успокаиваясь, потому что это знание как опора — точное, четкое, правдивое. Она помнит его появление. Они оба помнят: вдвоем помнить легче.

Хроне хочется спросить про кровь у Медузы, но вместо этого она открывает глаза и снова оказывается в черной холодной комнате. Иногда мысли такие яркие и реальные — уносят за собой далеко-далеко; открывать глаза в такие моменты больнее всего, их начинает щипать, и черная комната расплывается смазанными пятнами.

Скорее бы Медуза пришла, о, скорее бы она пришла! Хроне так хочется снова услышать ее голос. Вкрадчивый, реальный, _не такой, как обычно_. Потому что когда Медуза молчит — тишины не бывает: голоса звучат внутри Хроны. Они звучат все время; это надоедает.

Голоса тоже были раньше Рагнарека, они были и после; но до него голоса — страшные и новые — пугали Хрону. Они в смятении что-то шептали, истошно кричали, плакали, молили, угрожали — Хроне было жутко, и у нее все время болела голова. Медуза говорит: ко всему можно привыкнуть, и Хрона знает, что это правда. Она всегда привыкает. Она привыкает и к голосам — она слушает их, внимательно и терпеливо, и вскоре понимает: это один голос.

Рагнарек много воет, ругается и орет, распугивая всех вокруг. Когда он скользкой струей разливается по ее венам, он затыкается; но только не для Хроны. Хрона все время слышит его голос. Он все время кричит. Хрона понимает: ему очень больно. Рагнареку больно _быть собой_.

Это Хрона понимает тоже.

— Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так.

Хрона шепчет себе под нос и чувствует: время идет. Если бы время застыло, она бы не смогла считать секунды.

— Заткнись, дурында.

Это говорит Рагнарек. Он всегда такое говорит. Но Хрона считает секунды — она занята и не может сосредоточиться и понять: голос звучит в ее голове или снаружи? Или она его сама придумала?

Хрона не хочет считать секунды. Хрона не хочет быть в этой комнате — глупая-глупая Хрона, ну почему ты всегда все портишь? Сейчас бы она убила кролика, о да, сейчас она убила бы тысячу кроликов; Медуза всегда придумывает что-то новое и страшное для нее. Но после того как выходишь из комнаты, не бывает ничего страшнее, чем вернуться обратно.

Это все решает.

Когда Хрона подходит к кролику в самый первый раз, ей не очень страшно. В самой обычной сказке об убийстве людей так много способов, она и сейчас помнит несколько очень хорошо и даже знает, как это лучше сделать. Только вот кролик забивается в угол, а когда Хрона пытается его схватить, то он начинает отчаянно вырываться и визжать. Кролик так не хочет умирать. И этот визг хуже всех голосов в ее голове.

Второй раз Хрона не может на кролика даже смотреть; но Медуза подталкивает ее к нему, как к неизбежному. Хрона делает осторожный шаг из-за толчка, но больше не может сдвинуться с места.

_Ну же, Хрона. Как в самой обычной сказке об убийстве людей._

Интересно, люди тоже вырываются и хрипят? В сказке все так просто. В сказке они не сопротивляются. В сказке у них нет ртов: они не могут визжать.

Хрона помнит: у настоящих людей есть рты. И она не знает, что с этим делать.

— Я не могу.

Хрона отчаянно воет и сопротивляется, когда Медуза тащит ее в черную комнату. Она обещает заколоть этого чертового кролика прямо сейчас, но это больше не про кролика. Тогда Хрона еще не понимает, но сейчас она знает это очень хорошо.

Это про послушание.

Нельзя просто сказать Медузе «нет». Расплата за неповиновение одна: черная комната. И неважно, дерешься ты или обещаешь тут же выполнить приказ — ты будешь наказана. Потому что ты уже сказала свое «нет». Сделала свой несносный выбор.

— Кролики, кролики. Бедные милые кролики.

Рагнарек ее не перебивает, и она продолжает напевать; слышать свой голос так странно. В этой комнате нет ничего, кроме Хроны. Но Хрона тоже начинает исчезать. Темнота в этой комнате такая же вязкая и черная, как ее кровь, и они сливаются в одно целое, разъедая маленькую Хрону на куски.

— Ты как кролик. Всего лишь кролик. Нужно просто убить кролика, это несложно, столько способов убить одного маленького кролика.

Хрона перестает слышать свой голос: он утопает в протяжном вое Рагнарека, который пролезает между лопаток, как обычно. Она продолжает напевать, но Рагнарек громче, сильнее, и Хрона чувствует, как растворяется в нем окончательно. Это так странно, иногда Хроне кажется, что это она течет по чьим-то венам, просто течет и течет по кругу и ничегошеньки не может сделать. Но это дурацкие мысли, мысли-придумки; и Рагнарек вытряхивает ее из этих мыслей как умеет — бьет по голове и кричит. Если он так злится на нее, значит, она существует. Если ей так больно от его ударов, значит, она не растворилась в темноте. И Хроне становится спокойнее.

Медуза никогда не отчитывает их за непослушание: она наказывает, потому что считает, что поступки яснее слов. Отчитывает Хрону Рагнарек. Он ругается на нее, потому что она его подставляет и он тоже выглядит дураком перед Медузой. Он защищает Хрону как умеет, даже порой говорит гадости про Медузу. Но он слишком боится ее, чтобы сказать что-то такое в ее присутствии. Еще — он ее уважает и любит, и трудно сказать, что сильнее. Они ее дети, ее эксперименты — Рагнарек говорит об этом почти с гордостью. Но Хрона знает: он ненавидит быть собой.

Это чувство тоже одно на двоих.

Хрона вздрагивает; дверь открывается так неожиданно, что у нее замирает сердце. Медуза! Наконец-то. О, как она рада, как она рада! Она пытается подняться, но у нее не сразу получается. Она перекатывается на живот и пробуется подняться уже с другого положения; у нее выходит. У нее всегда все выходит — рано или поздно. Медуза стоит в дверях темным силуэтом, свет за ее спиной слепит, и Хрона, щурясь, улыбается едва-едва и встает на ноги.

Прежде чем вернуться к своей нормальной привычной жизни, нужно доказать Медузе, что она готова; Хрона уже привыкла и просто сипло говорит «да», даже не вслушиваясь в её вопрос. Это простой урок, с Медузой всегда надо соглашаться, ведь каким бы страшным ни было задание, наказание она придумает еще страшнее. Она ведет ее по коридору в то же место и показывает ей того же _кролика_ — кролик, кролик, снова кролик, это всего лишь кролик. Хрона чувствует, как кожа на спине расходится, а в руку ложится красивый изящный меч, как продолжение ее тела, о да, продолжение тела. Кролик вздыхает, начинает плакать и что-то лепетать. Это раздражает, кролики так не делают, но у кролика связаны _руки и ноги_, и он не сможет сбежать, все стало даже проще. И почему она не убила его раньше? До этих бесконечных дней в комнате? Чего она испугалась? Она же убивала кроликов — тысячи и тысячи раз; уже неважно, как — в реальности, в воспоминаниях, в снах, в глупых мыслях-придумках из чёрной комнаты. Она заносит руку, и все кончается так быстро.

Хрона ест свою жидкую кашу, тёплую и ужасно приятную, и слушает Медузу. Слушает её вкрадчивый голос, но не слышит слов. Она думает о своем новом полученном уроке.

У кроликов и людей есть общее — у них есть рот, и они могут визжать. Теперь Хрона знает, что с этим делать: надо просто заткнуть их раньше, чем они смогут его открыть.


End file.
